


Night Revelations

by fuugumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Misunderstandings, My First Fanfic, POV Hinata Shouyou, and pretty cheesy, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuugumi/pseuds/fuugumi
Summary: Hinata has a crush on Kageyama, and they're both a little dumb.





	Night Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This clearly isn't my first post, but it is the first fanfic i've ever written and just never befre had the courage to post. But I felt like doing it tonight, so here we go!
> 
> It's not very good, but just short and silly and I personally don't hate it, so please enjoy!

Hinata doesn’t know when it happened.

First, he and Kageyama fight over everything and the next thing he knows, he finds himself walked to the bus stop by the boy every day. They eat lunch together and practice together and do homework together. They do pretty much everything together. And Hinata finds – he doesn’t mind. He likes it, actually.

He likes... Kageyama.

After a while he starts to notice things.

How he always goes to Kageyama’s classroom after lessons, if the setter doesn’t come to his first. How he gets double-excited after doing something well at practice, if Kageyama praises him. How he smiles every time he sees ‘Bakageyama’ on his phone’s screen. And every time he sees the black-haired boy waiting for him at the bus stop in the morning.

How he sometimes gets distracted just looking at Kageyama, because as it turns out, looking at Kageyama can be pretty addictive.

Watching Kageyama play is especially fascinating – his muscles all tensing as he jumps, hair mussed, blue eyes focused, calculating, fingers so precise when they touch the ball...

Hinata has to watch himself not to stand on the court numbly, just staring at his teammate, all the time and he wonders how he has never noticed it before, as Kageyama’s just _beautiful_.

He also notices how his heart always speeds up a little when Kageyama touches him, even if it’s just an accidental brush of fingers. And how he yearns the physical contact, that he’s _definitely not_ getting enough of.

So Hinata doesn’t know when it happened. He doesn’t know how long he’s been oblivious to his own feelings. He doesn’t know how clear it may be to others. He does know, though, that he is completely, irreversibly _smitten_ with Kageyama Tobio.

And he knows, he’s absolutely _fucked_.

And now – like Hinata isn’t in enough pain already – Kageyama’s got a _girlfriend_.

This girl, named Jabami, appeared in their lives about a month ago, seemingly to ruin them.

Or at least to ruin Hinata’s. She’s just moved here with her mother, who is Kageyama’s mother’s friend – he thinks.

Oh, and Hinata seriously _hates_ her.

It’s not like she’s done any bad to him. They haven’t really talked much, at all. So, for all Hinata knows, she could actually be a pretty decent girl. He still hates her, though.

Surely, her being Kageyama’s girlfriend is enough reason to hate her, isn’t it?

Well. To be fair, Hinata has never heard Kageyama call her his ‘girlfriend’. But he doesn’t really talk too much about the girl in general. Which could be kind of weird, but it’s Kageyama, so Hinata decides it must be one of those things that are normal only to Kageyama.

And anyway, he doesn’t need it spelled out to him, he’s got eyes! He can see the way this girl looks at Kageyama. Her light touches and flattering, fake laugh, her face brightening when she sees the boy.

He sees Kageyama spending time with her, too. It’s not _all the time_ ; he still spends definitely more time with Hinata and with volleyball, of course. But it’s enough to cause an unnerve. See, Kageyama isn’t a very sociable person, so the fact that he spends time with this girl at all, is already worrying. And when he is with her, he seems to have a good time, in Kageyama’s scale, at least. Hinata’s seen him smile or laugh during a conversation with her a few times.

He was close to exploding then.

So, even if Jabami isn’t Kageyama’s girlfriend yet, then she will be soon and how is Hinata supposed to deal with that?

\-------------------

They’re going to Tokyo for a practice match with Nekoma this weekend. Which is really cool, matches with Nekoma are always exciting and he’s gonna see Kenma. And Kageyama has kindly offered Hinata to sleep over at his place the night before, as it’s closer to school than Hinata’s place. Thanks to that, Hinata won’t have to get up so early, which he is truly grateful for.

The only problem is: it’s probably a horrible idea, considering the current situation. It would be Hinata’s first time staying at his friend’s place, since he’s realized his feeling towards him, and he has no idea how it will go. So, to say he is _worried_ , would be an understatement.

Sleepovers at Kageyama’s include:

-a lot of talking,

-seeing him get out of the bathroom in the evening (which is either in a damp t-shirt that does nothing to hide the muscles beneath it- because Kageyama apparently can’t dry himself off properly – or just straight up shirtless)

-and, of course, sleeping in the same bed.

Kageyama’s bed is big enough for the both of them, so it’s never been a problem, and they both prefer that option from sleeping on the floor. This time, though, it’s obviously different and Hinata’s got no idea how he will survive.

Oh, and has he mentioned Kageyama’s parents are out of town for the weekend? Well, they are. Fucking ironic.

\------------------- 

That Friday at practice, they go through their strategy for the match again and coach Ukai tells them to rest until the next day, so that they don't overwork themselves. And then Daichi tells them again, just in case.

Yachi puts it upon herself to watch over the two of them the rest of the afternoon. “Just in case any dumb idea comes into your heads, like practicing on your own, for example”.

So, to Kageyama and Hinata's displeasure – they are forcibly kept from playing any more volleyball after team practice that day.

They all decide to go out together (it's Yachi's idea, but the boys definitely don't mind the distraction). The get milkshakes in town and later Yachi walks them to Kageyama's house.

\- ”Will you come in, Yachi-san?” - Hinata asks, even though he probably shouldn't (you shouldn't really invite guests to other people's homes). But he's afraid to stay alone with Kageyama at his place, so he hopes to keep Yachi present for as long as possible.

\- Yachi first looks at Kageyama for approval (cause she's well-mannered, unlike Hinata), but the boy seemingly doesn't even notice the redhead's rudeness, so she replies – “Well, I guess I can stay a while.”

\-------------- 

They play some board games, until Yachi says she needs to get going, as it’s getting a little late. So Hinata decides he's kind of tired, too (though that is an utter lie) and he's gonna take a shower. He says bye to Yachi and goes into the bathroom with pajamas in hand.

In the room, Hinata takes his shirt off and he's closing the door when he hears Kageyama's voice,

\- “Yachi-san, could you wait a moment?”

\- “Uh, sure. What is it, Kageyama-kun?”

\- “I have a problem.”

Kageyama has a problem he doesn't know about? That's odd, in the very least. They tell each other everything – at least, that's what Hinata thought. He can't resist the urge to eavesdrop – he needs to know about his best friend's problems! (Even if said best friend apparently doesn't want to talk to him about them).

\- “Go on.” - says Yachi, sounding encouraging.

\- “I... have these... feelings...”

\- “What kind of... feelings?” - Yachi asks, a little bit concerned.

\- „It's- I... think I... have a crush on Hinata.”

His heart stops. He's not breathing. For a second, everything stills around him, as he tries to process. Kageyama's got a _crush_ on _him_? But that's ridiculous! Why would he have a crush on him? And what about his stupid _girlfriend_?

Hinata is very confused.

He pulls himself together just enough to continue listening, but not enough to move a muscle.

\- "You have a crush on Hinata?"

\- "Yes. At least I... think that's what it is. I- think of him a lot, like during boring lessons, which is pretty much all of them, I often drift off and I used to think about volleyball every time. But now I don't think about volleyball... but volleyball with Hinata... or just Hinata, doing anything. He even distracts me during practice! I have to focus extra hard in order to play normally and not- stare at him. And I think about him all the time. Sometimes I can't sleep, because I can't get him out of my head. And I dream about him, too - of things that I definitely shouldn't be imagining and shouldn't be relating to my best friend, at all. And I... want to hug him or kiss him or just touch him, all the time...” - Kageyama pauses. – “So yeah, I think I have little bit of a crush."

Yachi's voice is full of sympathy - "Oh, Kageyama-kun, you are in deep."

A moment of silence follows.

\- "Soo... Do you have any advice? Because Hinata's my best friend and he would never think of me like that, so this just sucks, and I would like to get rid of those... feelings."

\- "I'm sorry, Kageyama-kun, but you can't just get rid of them." - Yachi says gently - "That's not how it works. The only advice I have is - tell him."

\- "What? Yachi-san, you know I can't do that!"

\- "No, I don't. I think you can and you should, as fast as possible." - she sounds unusually firm.

\- "Him staying the night at your place is actually very convenient." - Kageyama's face must be showing his skepticism then - "I know, what you think, but keeping this a secret isn't going to help either of you in any way. "

Kageyama sighs. - "I guess I'll... think about it. "

\- "You've got the whole night for that. And I will be taking off now. You boys remember not to stay up too long, alright?"

\- "Of course, Yachi-san. "

\- ‎"Good. Well then, bye Kageyama-kun."

And Yachi walks out.

Hinata doesn't see her give Kageyama a big thumbs-up on the way. He stands on the same spot, by the barely opened bathroom door, shirtless, unmoving, his mouth hanging open a little, processing everything he's just heard. He doesn’t realize the time still flowing or hear the footsteps outside the bathroom, and then,

\- "I forgot to give you a towel-"

Kageyama comes in, a towel in his hand, a look of surprise and confusion on his face. He stops in the doorway and looks at Hinata for a moment.

\- "Did you-... What are you doing?"

\- ‎"I... uh... overheard a bit of your conversation with Yachi-san, by accident" - says Hinata in a small voice, unable to think of any lie at the moment.

Kageyama goes completely pale. Hinata's worry that he would get yelled at for eavesdropping fades away.

\- "You... heard... How much?" - Kageyama's voice is shaky.

\- ‎"Well... E-everything, I think."

Kageyama looks like he's ready to run away and out of his own house at this moment. He makes a move, but Hinata grabs his hand and stops him.

\- "I, uh... guess I should tell you, that... well, you're not... the only one with a crush."

Kageyama's eyes widen at that.

\- "What? "

Hinata sighs - ‎"Bakageyama, seriously, I've been a pining _mess_ for who knows how long."

Kageyama's body acts on impulse, he cups the short boy's face and kisses him. Then he moves his hands down and grabs Hinata's waist, pulling him close. Hinata's too shocked to move at first. After a second, he regains his consciousness and he kisses back, wrapping his hands around Kageyama's neck. And then he remembers. And he pulls away.

\- "Wait. We- What about your girlfriend?"

\- ‎"My what? " – Kageyama replies with the most bewildered expression.

\- ‎"Your... girlfriend? " - Hinata's voice turns uncertain now.

\- "What girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend." - Kageyama says like it's obvious, like Hinata's talking nonsense.

\- "You... you don't? " - Hinata is confused.

\- ‎"No? I have never had a girlfriend in my life? "

\- ‎"Jabami isn't your girlfriend? "

\- ‎"What? Of course, not. Why would you think that? "

\- ‎”Well, you hang out with her a lot...

\- “‎I hang out with _you_ a lot! I hang out with you MORE!” - Kageyama's all but screaming now.

\- “‎Yes, but we're best friends! And you're not outgoing, you don't really like people and you don't spend time with them too much. But you _do_ with her. And I've seen the way she acts around you.”

\- “‎What way?”

\- ‎”Oh my god, Kageyama, she's fucking flirting with you _all the time_! And she looks at you... all soft and admiring. I know that look! It's the same as how _I_ look at you!”

\- “‎Oh.” - Kageyama's voice goes quieter – “I... didn't realize that. Well..., if what you're saying is right, then... well, she's got an unrequited crush, because I'm definitely _fucking_ gay.”

Hinata starts smiling as relief washes over him.

\- “That's good, because I'm really gay too.” - And he kisses Kageyama again.

\--------------------

The match with Nekoma is a good one. And not an easy one. They manage to win, though, surprising themselves. And as Hinata runs up to his boyfriend after the last point is scored and kisses him happily - he feels his victory is double.

**Author's Note:**

> The end! Please let me know what you think, i hope it wasn't awful! 
> 
> A little fun fact is that the base idea for this fic came from a dream. One night, i just randomly dreamt about that bathroom kiss scene, although in my dream it was not kagehina. That dream was kinda weird to me and i just had to get it out of my system (?) somehow, so i put it down! and made it about kagehina, not myself. That was also over a year ago, but it kind of feels like longer 
> 
> Anyways, the prettiest thanks for spending the time to read this, it means a lot. I'm sending you all hugs!


End file.
